Forbidden Love
by AnimalloversInc
Summary: Alucard has been waiting for this day to come, Integra's 21st Birthday. Now he will help her celebrate it in a very special way! (Does not follow any timeline, M rating for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

He was just about to lay the unconscious girl on the bed when he heard the distinctive sound of a gun

being cocked. A grin spread across his face, assuming that the gun currently being pointed at him was

loaded with blessed bullets he paused.

"You will put the girl down gently and get away from her, Monster!" The Englishman barked the

order.

"Interesting, you are her protector?" He inquired, trying to hide his amusement.

"I am and I will fulfill my duty. Now, put her down on the bed and retreat back to your cage!" The

man repeated his demand.

He laughed at the man behind him. "Your duty, does your duty include not being anywhere near her

while Richard attacked her, chased her down to my dungeon, proceeded to shoot her in the shoulder?

No? I am certain it did not include me having to attack him or her barely managing to shoot and kill

the bastard? I thought not." He laid her tiny frame down onto the bed. "I like her, she reminds me of

Abraham." He brushed her blond hair from her face with his hand, allowing it to stroke her cheek. He

leaned down towards her ear. "No need to fear any human or creature, I will serve you as I did your

Grandfather. We are bonded together now you and I, until we meet again my dearest Integra." He

grinned again before disappearing from the room.

He had watched her grow into a strong-willed, confident, beautiful woman. He had waited, protected and served her obediently. Today was a truly

special occasion, her 21 st birthday. He intended to make sure it was a pleasurable one.

The silence of her office was disturbed by a knock, "Enter." She answered, but did not lift her eyes

from the files she had been staring at for hours.

"Sir Integra, I apologize for the interruption but I have a report from the field." Walter informed her.

He watched as she set the pen in her hand down and looked up.

"I trust the situation has been handled appropriately and that it will be covered up without issue? The

last thing this organization needs is the press getting a hold of information and causing hysteria."

"The mission was a success; however, there were an unfortunate number of causalities both civilian

police and our men. All targets were eliminated and the survivors are returning now. Alucard was just

arriving as I was knocking." Walter reported to her, she remained stoic, but he knew the news of the

death of her men affected her deeply. He quietly turned and started for the door. He paused, "Happy

Birthday, Sir Integra. Do try to do something for yourself this evening." Walter than saw himself out

and closed the door behind him, leaving her back in the silence. She sighed heavily and put her head

down on her desk. Once she lifted it back up she realized Alucard was in the chair across from her.

"I do not remember calling to you and I am in no mood for your games. Get out!" She growled at the

vampire, only to annoy her further with his cocky grin.

"You are correct Master; you did not call for me. However, this evening I will be taking charge. Years

ago I saved your life, since I have served you without question. Not to sound like a human, but I

believe you owe me. Now, while I would prefer you grant my request on your own, we both know that

I am powerful enough to make it happen regardless." He leaned closer to her desk and rested his chin

on his hands.

She felt an immediate rage fill her, how dare he demand anything! "You ungrateful dog! How dare

you threaten me! I allow you to live, I owe you nothing! You would do well to remember your place."

She spat. She slammed her fist down on the desk; this was not the day to test her patience. She didn't

even have time to blink before he was right next to her. Alucard knelt beside the desk displaying a

wide smile which revealed his sharp fangs.

"I remain your humble servant; it has been a stressful day for you Sir Integra. I was merely going to

request that we share a pleasant meal. I assume that you still require food? Please do not make your

pet beg." He tried his best to pout, but he was far too amused at having to play this game with her. It

was one of many reasons he loved her, she was a challenge and far more interesting than most humans.

He wanted her; he wanted her for the rest of eternity. She was beautiful, intelligent, demanding, clever,

and in a twisted way he loved her when she was cruel to him. A more than fitting lover for him and in

return he would give her whatever she desired. She would be his Countess and they would continue to

run the Hellsing Organization, if she wanted to.

Her anger subsided slightly; she found it very difficult to remain mad at Alucard when he behaved like

this. Intergra also could not deny that she had been so caught up in the mission at hand that she had

skipped both breakfast and lunch. The irony of the request was not lost on her; she knew that Alucard

did not require food. She had seen him eat a few meals, but it was not anything that would sustain him.

It was more to enjoy the taste of it; it was the same with the nightly glass of wine he consumed. She

wondered if he had adopted the habit as a means to remember his human life. Integra let out a

frustrated sigh, "I have no idea why you would request such a thing but if it will appease you enough so

I might have peace this evening, I will dine with you." She replied. She watched as he popped up off

his knees, produced a genuine smile and clapped his hands together.

"See Master; that was not so difficult. I promise you will not be disappointed that you agreed." He

was very happy that he had not needed to resort to compelling her to join him. He decided it would be

in his best interest to leave her, but not before he would push his luck just a bit further. "Oh! There is

just another tiny request I would ask of you." He flashed another smile at her. She even looked lovely

when she was annoyed.

"You know; I could just command you back to your dungeon and spend the rest of my evening alone."

She stated.

"You could but you have not heard the request, so that seems like a harsh response." He replied to her.

"Fine; what is this 'tiny' request? However, I would remind you to not overstep your bounds." She

responded dryly, quickly losing her amusement towards him.

"I would be extremely honored and humbled if you would attend our dinner wearing a dress; of course

I will respond in kind and wear a suit. Hmm…perhaps that stunning, midnight blue dress; the one you

wore to that formal event at Sir Whitfield's estate?" He looked at her, watching her eyebrow quirk up

into a suspicious, questioning expression.

"I will refrain from asking you exactly how you would know what I wore that evening. It was certainly

not any knowledge you would have required to perform your missions. I do hope I do not need to

discuss with you the fact that you should not be entering my bedroom and snooping around." She

snipped. "You want me to wear that dress for dinner, fine. I will humor you. Now leave my office and

let me work." Alucard bowed in overly dramatic fashion and let himself out.

She examined herself in the mirror; the dark blue dress was flattering. It was the reason she had

purchased it, she still was not sure why Alucard wanted to see her in a dress. If this was some kind of

game to make her look absurd, She would shoot him in the heart herself! While she was put out by this

foolish request; she found herself putting her hair up, placing the matching heels on her feet and even

putting on a scarce amount of make-up. She convinced herself that she was not doing it for his benefit;

she simply was using the situation to attempt to take Walter's advice. Though she knew that this was

definitely not something Walter would suggest or approve of. She took one more glance at herself in

the mirror; she could not relate to other women her age. They spent all their time primping and getting

all dressed up like this. Integra had no time to be bothered with such frivolous actions. She was busy

serving queen and country by ridding society of the freaks, vampires and ghouls. There was a time

soon after her father had died that she wondered if she would have been like those other girls if her

father were still alive; or if she still would have taken up arms and become part of the Hellsing

Organization. She was certain that her father would have wanted her to be learning from him in order

to take over once he decided to retire. She snapped herself out of her own thoughts and started to make

her way downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Alucard watched the shadows of the lit candles dance along the blank walls; he had tried to wait

patiently for her. When he decided it had been a while he slipped into her thoughts. He knew she

despised it when he did it; but he would not put it past her to decide to change her mind and just deal

with him pestering her. He instead was surprised to discover her attempting to convince herself that

she was not trying to look attractive for him; though her true thoughts told an entirely different story.

He knew she was in a constant war between having feelings for him and the fact that he was the

creature she had been taught to hate and destroy. To admit that she had romantic feelings; even

fantasies about him would be the same as betraying her father and grandfather. He understood at least

part of that thinking; but because she would not admit to her true feelings, she was denying him the

opportunity to swear to her that he would not expect anything to change unless she wished it to. Tonight, he would change all of that.

"Well, clearly I need to fire Walter since he obviously has forgotten to pay the electric bill." She quipped from the doorway. "I suppose you accidentally neglected to mention the candlelit part of this request of yours?" Integra entered the room, attempting to ignore the fact that Alucard was staring at her.

"It is so hard to find good help these days! I did not neglect to mention it; I opted to leave it out of the conversation altogether." Alucard gave her a mischievous grin and walked towards her. He reached out and boldly took her hand in his delighting in the warmth it radiated. "You look beautiful, though that does not surprise me. You are always beautiful, even in that suit you wear trying to hide that fact." He stated while still holding her hand. He caught her other hand midair by the wrist as she swung to slap his face. "The color of that dress brings out your eyes, I knew that it would. You should learn to take a compliment, Integra." He looked her directly into her eyes, holding her gaze and placed a kiss on the top of her hand before letting both of her hands go. "Shall we dine and celebrate?" He offered her the chair next to his.

"What exactly is it that you are celebrating?" She sat down in the chair he pulled out and watched as he took his seat. Instead of his usual red suit; he had some how managed to find one that matched the midnight blue of her dress. He was not wearing the sunglasses that generally hid his eyes from other's gazes. Allowing her to see his red orbs without obstruction. Integra often found herself mesmerized by his eyes, which sometimes had swirls of orange in them. His eyes got wider.

"Your Birthday; of course! You are 21 today; how is it you could possibly forget your own birthday?" He asked incredulously.

"I do not celebrate birthdays; surely by now you have noticed that. I see no reason to celebrate what amounts to the addition of one more year to life. It is just another day; no different than yesterday or the day before." She responded in a huff.

"I have noticed, since you took over the organization. If you would like my opinion; which I know you have not requested, it is a shame. You are young and should be celebrating such things; unlike myself who has been around for far too many years to count them anymore. Tonight we are celebrating." Alucard said confidently while swirling his wine in his glass.

"Why is celebrating my birthday so very important to you?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"How about we stop arguing over the reason and focus on you for once. I know that makes you uncomfortable, being the center of attention. I remember the day you came down to the dungeon; you were wounded so severely, your blood brought me back. I gave you some of mine to heal your wounds and it bound me to you. Do you not feel the connection to me; not know that I love and desire you? How every time you have dreamt of us it has taken every ounce of my being to not come to you? Do not deny it; I know you do and I also know you desperately try to fight it. You think I would make you give up the Hellsing Organization; but why? It is what makes you who you are; it is your family's legacy and will be your legacy." He explained and pleaded with her. Getting out of his chair and dropping to his knees in front of her. He stared into the widened eyes looking at him. "Integra; for you I would continue be your faithful dog. You could continue to run Hellsing; but with the knowledge that at the end of each day you would have me run to. You would finally have someone you could be vulnerable with; who would never share those secrets with another." Alucard told her.


End file.
